The invention concerns a detent device for locking first and second elements that are movable relative to one another against movement.
A detent device of this nature is known, for example, from DE 2,024,749 A1. A first locking mechanism is formed by a stop valve in the piston of the detent device. The detent device can be locked at will via a valve tappet within the hollow piston rod. If the dynamic pressure increases within the cylinder of the detent device that results from a load exceeding the usual holding force, then a second locking mechanism takes effect. The second locking mechanism consists of a one-way restrictor within a separating chamber of the cylinder. The separating chamber reduces the stroke length relative to a comparable cylinder without a separating chamber.